The Shadow Girl
by GirlNextDoor98
Summary: Sophia is a girl with a troubled past and a shady present. She has been a mystery and a legend through out the world, now Halt is wondering who "The Shadow Girl" is. This legend is no longer...A...Legend...I guess. *Looks confused* Wow, I suck at summaries. OC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sophia will always be my OC I use for every fan fiction story.) **

**I do not own Ranger's Apprentice.**

**Do not sue me, please, John Flanagan! **

Sophia knew she was in trouble even before the ranger had come. She had been trailing an assassin who had been murdering barons and nobles around the world. The chase had led her to the Arluen forests that surrounded Redmount fief. But, alas the killer had led her astray and she was lost in the woods.

She cursed as she kicked a stone off the path and watched it spin off into the brush. Every tree looked the same, she thought ruefully, and even the rocks could have been copies of each other. She had never gotten lost before, all the missions she had ever been on had always been successful. She wasn't famous just for her good looks.

She gave up trying to find her way out of the forest and sat down on a boulder that was a little ways off the path. The day was nice at least, she thought as she looked at the terrain around her. Flowers dotted the grass and clustered under the tall oaks that dominated the area. The sun shone with a faint, but warm glow and rain had just blessed the land, water dripping off of the leaves of trees, bushes, and flower pedals.

She breathed in its earthy smell and leaned back against her rock, she had missed her home land. It had been four years since the last winter she had spent in this country, when the first snow of December had fallen heavily on the land. It had been the day that…

She pushed her thoughts away; she didn't want to think about it, not now at least.

Suddenly, she heard voices off to the side, "Rabbits?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" A gruff voice asked the younger one.

"Rabbits." The young voice said firmly and Sophia heard the clopping of horse hooves against the trail. She stood up quickly and silently melted into the shadows, pulling the cowl of her cloak over her head.

She watched as a man and a boy emerged from around the trail corner, both wearing identical outfits. The man was bent over his horse, staring at the ground as he pointed something out to the boy. "See here, Will, it is a deeper impression on the right foot of that one, what does that tell us?"

The boy, Will, looked at what his friend was staring at, "It was injured?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." The man said as he sighed and looked to the heavens.

"It was injured." Will repeated, looking at the man.

The man wasn't listening, though as his horse's ears perked forward and the beast's eyes turned to where Sophia hid in the brush. Its master looked where his horse was, but saw nothing. His eyes narrowed and faster then Sophia could curse, he let out three arrows to where she stood.

They embedded themselves into the trunk of a tree three centimeters away from her head. Her eyes went wide and she felt a tiny bit of blood trail down from her forehead where the arrow had grazed. But, though she wanted to sneak away, she stood still.

The man muttered under his breath and walked to retrieve his arrows. Sophia knew she had to do something, less be interrogated by a man and his apprentice. She slowly picked up a stone without the ranger seeing her and threw it off to her right.

The man turned quickly to the sound and shouted, "King's Ranger, come out with your hands in the air."

When no one came out, he stomped to the place the stone had landed. Sophia took the opportunity and without making a sound, walked deeper into the forest where she knew no one would find her.

Halt stooped to pick up a stone, it was ordinary enough but what had caught his eye was a single drop of blood on its rough surface. Someone had been here, and now was hurt.

He looked at the forest, then pocketed the stone and turned back to Will. "Go home, Will, tell Arald that I've gone to track a suspicious person and will be back as soon as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Halt found himself next to his horse once again, after trying to find however had been in the trees when he let loose his arrows. But whenever he came across a footprint or some clue that they had been there, he would be led to a dead end.

Sighing, he leaned against Abelard and stared off through the branches of trees to the starry night. He'd spent all day running around looking for, for, a he didn't know what! It felt as if he chased after a ghost or shadow, something seemingly there and yet not at the same time.

He glowered at his boots, he needed to sleep and worry about this tomorrow. Whoever this shadow person was, they were long gone by now. He just wondered why they were here, and what their intension was for Arluen.

Sophia dabbed at her cut with a handkerchief, wincing as the fabric brushed the sensitive, wounded, flesh. The scratch had been deeper than she had thought, and as she pulled the rag from her face she saw it came back with a giant red dot. She needed to see a healer, she knew, or infection could seep into her open wound and injure her more.

Sighing, she picked up her mirror from where it lay on a small round table and stared into it. Her short, jaw length brown hair had somehow stayed perfect besides for a few hair out of place from having the cowl of her cloak over her head. Brown eyes, darker than the color of her hair, looked weary and her face was slightly pale.

She would see a healer in the morning, she decided with a yawn as she looked around the small inn room she was staying in. Her eyes found the bed, stretching, she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes, letting herself sink into the dark folds of slumber.

Sophia woke up to the smell of smoke.

Tearing the covers off of her body, she tugged on her boots and threw her cloak over her shoulders before running out the door.

The hallway was empty and black as Sophia stumbled down it, one hand on the wall to guide her. The scent of fire still burned **(A/N: Yes, that is a bad pun)** In her nostrils.

Finding the stairs, she raced down them and found herself in the bar area of the inn. She took a second to make sure everything was okay, noting the lack of people in the room, before bursting out the door.

The town was on fire.

A group of men on horses threw torches at houses and slaughtered people as they attempted to flee. Sophia drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it, aiming at one of the men. She pulled it back to her jaw, and tensed her back muscles before quickly letting it fly from her hand.

She had let loose three arrows before the man noticed. Slouching in his saddle, his body rolled from the horse to the dusty ground.

That caught the attention of the other ten men, their beady eyes all burning with hatred as they stared at the small figure holding the weapon that had killed their partner.

A tall man with a bloody sword in his hand turned to look at her. His mouth twisted in a wolfish grin.

"Well, well, a little boy's trying to help now is he?" The bandit sneered.

Sophia's face grew hot and she let an arrow fly to his chest. It bounced off like it was made with rubber. "I'm a girl, you dolt!"

The man's smile faded as something deep within his eyes gleamed, "Well then, girl, I suggest you leave. Your arrows will do nothing against my chainmail, I have the finest amour in all the land."

"Guess you don't have the finest brains, though." Sophia taunted, "Because you would know better than underestimate me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia glared at the man and bit her lip, thinking about her situation. She had no sword, a quiver full of useless arrows and a knife in her boot. There were about five men, all wielding swords and about three times her size. She couldn't use her arrows against the boss, she'd need to target his goons first. She decided on a plan and looked back to the boss. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

He glowered, "I don't care if your King Duncan himself!"

"Oh, but I think you'll be surprised at who I am." Sophia assured him and quickly let loose an arrow before he could react. It slipped by him and embedded himself into the chest of one of his goons. The man fell to the ground with only a soft groan.

" I appeared about two years ago, in Meric fief when they were rioting over the high taxes the baron gave them. I 'convinced' him to lessen them and started to get rid of crime in the fief, crime even the rangers couldn't handle." Sophia dodged the swing the boss had sent to her and as she crouched, she killed two other bandits. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads before they joined their companions on the ground.

"After I helped out Meric, I moved on to Skandia and freed them of a bloodthirsty overlord." Sophia drew her knife and blocked the last goon's sword as it swung to her neck. "Now, Skandians are bloodthirsty, but this one was even more bloodthirsty."

She disposed of the sword happy goon and faced the boss. His men were gone and he'd dismounted his horse, glaring at the girl. "I don't need to hear your life story!"

"No, you do." Sophia said, "I went around the countries of this world to try and lessen the corruption. I saved kings, but also destroyed them, I was the one who appeared when all else had failed. No one saw me coming and no one saw me leaving, I came from the shadows to help then melted back into them when they needed no more help. I am the one who men speak about during cold nights in the tavern. I am the one who has become something of a legend."

Sophia threw her knife into the ground at the man's feet. Stooping, he picked it up. For the first time he saw that the blade was as black as night. Words were etched into the metal, they were from an old language made even before Arluen. Even though the language was barely known, everyone knew the word which he stared at know.

'Shadow.'

"Shadow girl..." He looked up and saw an arrow fly to his face.

**Thank you everyone who commented. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Me: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, only Sophia.**

**Halt: She's kidnapped us! John Flanagan save- **

**Me: (Covers Halt's mouth with my hand) Now, no one needs to know that...Back inside your prison.**

**Halt: (Is thrown into prison) Nooo! Your young but your evil! **

**Me: I know, do you have anything to say, Will?**

**Will: (Shakes head) No! No, I'm a good boy, please don't send me into the 'My little Pony' fanfiction again! Please!**

**Me: I guess so...I like Halt so he won't get punished. **

**Will: Not fair!**

**Me: Goodbye! Back to My Little Pony! (Snaps fingers and he's gone)**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Sophia's knees buckled and she gripped onto the tree for support. Her stomach lurched as the world seemed to spin around her. She knew she couldn't throw up, though, she was absolutely empty. It had been about five days since she had her last meal and the side effects of hunger had gotten to had trained herself over the years to be able to go on for three days without food, but it had been almost a week. The last time she hadn't had food for this long...

Sophia pushed away the thought angrily, no need to dwell on the past. Grimacing, she tried to stand once more but found herself toppling to the ground. Her stomach ached badly and her head pounded. Blackness edged on the corner of her eyes and she found she couldn't move.  
Fear caused her to regain a little of her consciousness that she had lost. The thought of any of her enemies finding her in this state was enough to allow her a little strength.

She struggled to her feet, stumbling along the path. She knew she were close now to a town, she'd been following a remote trail that wound to Redmount fief and had been getting closer to her destination each day. If she could just muster enough energy to get to an inn...

A crash interrupted her thoughts along with a gruff, scolding voice.

"Will, what did I tell you about paying attention?"

Sophia frowned, the man sounded strangely familiar.

"Sorry, Halt...I just thought that I saw something, it startled me."

The girl's eyes widened as she halted (A/N: I know, it's punny!) recongizing the ranger she met a week ago. She could see two figures through the trees, the smaller one, Will she guessed, was turned toward her direction.

The 'something' he saw was her.

"What?" Halt said, "Where?"  
Will pointed at Sophia as she tried, and failed, to find a place to conceal herself. But as she looked towards some brush a little ways away, her energy depleted once again.

She slumped to the ground, and fell into the dark folds of unconsciousness.

Halt frowned as he saw a small figure slump to the ground and lay still.

"Will, stay here." He ordered as he walked to where the person was sprawled onto the cowl of her cloak was pulled over her face and she was laying on her stomach, facing the dirt.

Halt knelt beside her, rolling her gently on her back and took stock of whatever injuries she may had.  
Her short brown hair was tousled and dirty from her meeting with the ground, her face also had mud on it. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. He pressed his fingers to her neck, checking the pulse and was relieved to find that it was strong. As he wiped the dirt from her face her saw that it was pale and thin.

He knew the reason for her blacking out immediately...

Hunger.

Frowning, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the cottage.

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Question of the day: Is coffee breakfast?  
Halt: Yes, yes it is! (Pumps fist in air)**

**Me: I know! My family is all like; 'Oh, no, (My name here) you can't just have coffee, it isn't healthy!' (Grimaces and shakes head at family's foolishness.)**

**Will: Halt lets me have coffee for breakfast!**

**Me: You aren't suppose to be back from 'My Little Pony'! Away with you! (Snaps fingers)**

**Will: (Says super fast.) She doesn't own us or Ranger's Apprentice and she isn't John Flanagan! (Poofs away)**

**Me: Send your answers in the review section...Also a little shout out to: blackgaze! For your wonderful comments**!


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Sophia's eyes fluttered open as the rich smell of coffee wafted into her nostrils. She closed her eyes again, she didn't want to wake up, her bed was too comfy.

"So, you're awake." A gruff voice said, the sounds of boots clopping against the wooden floor sounded.

"Dad?" Sophia groaned, her eyes opening to see a man leaning against the door frame. He was blurry in her vision, wearing a simple green tunic and breeches.

"No, girl."

She blinked and looked around the room she was in, it wasn't hers. She was tackled by a sudden rush of memories.

The arrow grazing her cheek.

Halt the ranger.

Defeating the men.

Hunger.

Seeing Halt.

Blacking out.

She sat up suddenly, snapping her attention back to her enemy who still was leaning against the doorframe. He'd discarded his cloak, he was smaller than she'd thought but still a good head taller than herself. He had a grizzly beard and dark brown eyes, almost black. His arms were folded across his chest. He wore a belt with his ranger knives on them.

Sophia's eyes widened and her eyes fluttered to the weapons. Where was hers? Where was her cloak! She wasn't wearing it, she realized with shock. She looked around for it, she felt exposed without it.

"Your cloak and weapons are safe." The man said suddenly, causing Sophia to jump at his voice.

She looked back at him as he moved towards her, his hands fell to his waist and she expected him to unsheath his saxe and stab her. Instead he kneeled beside her, "You blacked out from hunger, girl."

She nodded and for the first time she realized he didn't know who she was. She smiled in her head but outside she nodded. "I know. I hadn't eaten for five days."

His eyebrows went up at that. "Well, do you want breakfast?"

She shook her head, "I should get going, I'm just fine."

Sophia tried to get up but he pulled her back down with surprising strength. "Where did you get that cut?"

Halt frowned at the deep cut on her cheek, it had healed thankfully to the healer's medicine but had still left a dark red scar.

"Tree branch, I must be going now." Sophia could feel her heart racing, she tried to leave again but he held onto her wrist.

"I know you're scared that I'm a ranger, girl. But please, just have breakfast or you'll blackout once again."  
'

_No,'_ Sophia thought of saying, small smile on her lips, _'I'm just worried you'll figure out that I'm the one you've been looking for and kill me.'_  
Instead, she nodded, "Sure, breakfast."

"Hi, I'm Will." A boy about Sophia's age greeted her from across the table as she sat. He handed her a cup of apple juice and slid her a plate loaded with food. Eggs, steak, sausage, bacon, and a small bowl of oatmeal.

Halt's eyebrow rose as he saw the meal as well, "Could you not decide what to have for breakfast, Will?"

The apprentice looked down sheepishly. "Well...I-"

"It looks good." Sophia said with a smile. "Thanks."

"So," Will said as he watched the girl eat, "What's your name?"

Sophia nearly choked on her oatmeal as the words came out of his mouth. "My, name?"

"Yes." Will and Halt looked at her expectantly.

Sophia paused and drank her juice, thinking deeply. She couldn't say her real name. No. Too dangerous. She decided on one and smiled at the boy, "Sandra."

Will nodded and returned her smile, "What a pretty name."

Halt rolled his eyes, "Will, stop flirting and eat."

Will's face grew hot and he found interest in his eggs. After a second, Will perked up, "Why did you have a sword, bow, arrow, and two knives inside your boots?"

Halt had to pat her back as her steak got stuck in her throat. This boy had a way of questions.

"Will," Halt scolded, "stop asking so many questions, it's dangerous towards her, and my, health."

Sophia waved him away, "No, no it's okay. I'm a...Traveler who hunts for a living." Technically, she did hunt. But she didn't do it for food...And it wasn't animals.

"Then why were you so hungry?"

Sophia forced herself to smile and not strangle Will. "I couldn't find deer."

"Can I call you Sandy?"

"Sure. But I'm not staying long, I'm leaving after breakfast."

"You should stay a while." Will looked over to Halt, "With your health and all."

Halt shot him a warning glare, but he ignored it. "You could get hurt and no one would be there to help you."

Halt looked at Sophia for an answer as she thought. It wouldn't hurt to...No, she couldn't. She needed to find the assassin.

"No. No thank you."

Halt and Will seemed a little disappointed at that. But Sophia was smarter then to lodge with her enemy and his apprentice.

"I have to go, bye." She got up before anyone could react and retrieve her weapons and cloak before heading out the door. "Thank you for the food!"

"Wait," Halt said just before she could escape. "Have you seen any suspicious people lately, maybe hiding in the shadows?"

Sophia grinned, "Besides rangers? No."

**Me: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, Halt (Though I wish I did) or Will. I have merley borrowed them.**

**Halt: Borrowed? You kidnaped us!**

**Me: *Raises eyebrow* You're the one who walked into my trap.**

**Halt: I didn't know it was a trap!**

**Me: *Face palms* I had placed coffee under a carboard box that was supported by a stick with a string around it! How can that not be a trap?**

**Halt: *Looks embarrased* It had coffee. **

**Will: Good coffee...**

**Me: Will?**

**Will: Y-yes?**

**Me: You're a good boy.**

**Will: Whew!**

**Me: That's why I'm sending you to the Twilight fanfiction!**

**Will: NO! Not the sparkly people!**

**Me: *Snaps fingers* Bye bye!**

**Halt: You evil, evil girl! **


	6. AN and sneek peek

**This, sadly is an author note, but I wanted to clear this up. **

**Sophia isn't super woman, she isn't going to be saving Arluen but she will have some action. (Yeah, I'm talking to you 'what'.) **

**Thanks to everyone who has commented! Especially: Firefly1939. **

**Also, my last two chapter may have seemed pointless but they were put in there for a reason! You'll just have to find out! *Laughs evilly***

**I promise I'll update on July 28th!**

**Here is a sneak peek: **

"The king is coming along with the princess," Baron Arald spoke in a soft voice as he spoke with Master Chubb. "So I want the meal to be extra special. No, extra, extra special!"

Chubb nodded and grinned, his hand going up in a salute. "Yes, Baron Arald. Any other guests I should be aware of?"

Arald nodded, "Henry Manchester is coming in as well. He's to be wed to the princess in a month."

"Will he be arriving with the princess and king?" Chubb asked.

"No, he's to arrive by himself. The poor lad wants one last trip by himself before he's to be guarded by a thousand armed men." The Baron sighed at this, shaking his head. "Being nobility is tough, especially with the jokes...Never mind, just make the meal good!"

Chubb nodded and left, directing orders as he gestured with his wooden ladle. The Baron sighed, "Oh, I hope this dinner will be alright."  
What he didn't know was how wrong he was...**  
**

**Thanks!**

**Halt: Can I get a 'what, what?' **

**Me: (Rolls eyes) No, no you can't Halt. **

**Halt: (Starts to cry) B-but I want a what what!**

**Me: No! I don't like what! You cannot get a what what! **

**Will: Halt? Are...Are you crying? **

**Halt: What? No. (Stops crying abruptly) **

**Me: Okay, then... **

**Will: Oh, look there's a comment from a guy named...What? (Grins) Can I get a-**

**Me: No! Back to Twilight!**


	7. Chapter 7

"How was the trip?" Cassandra asked as she placed her hands into Henry's and stared deep into his eyes. "Did you miss me?"  
He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Of course, but we shall not have another moment a part once we wed." He tucked a strand of her long golden hair behind an ear.

She smiled at him, "Yes, we won't."

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

They shared another kiss before Henry spoke once more, "So, how do you think this dinner will go?"  
"Good. I hope. The Baron is going to work himself into heart-attack, though."

Henry smothered the smile that threatened to climb to his lips and nodded seriously. "Yes, his health does worry me."  
Cassandra looked worried, "How so?"

"His face seems pale, his weight is an issue as well along with this stress..." He kissed her again, "But don't worry, I am sure he will be okay."

The princess nodded, "Yes, I do hope so, he's always been sort of an uncle to me."

~RA~

Sophia bit her lip as she stared at the castle. It was formidable in the lengthening shadows, and seemed so much larger when the sentries stood outside the door. There would be tougher security for the dinner, Sophia thought with dismay, she hadn't anticipated that the king would come. The dinning room was located on the first floor, in the main part of the castle. Light from within the room spilled out to the courtyard from the windows.

That seemed like the only way in, sadly. Sophia would need to sneak past the guards and climb the wall...

Sneaking towards the castle, Sophia stayed within the shadows.

~RA~

Henry looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was perfect, the fine suit he wore gleamed in the candlelight and his deep blue eyes reflected the twilight

**(A/N: Why do I always think about that stupid book when I write that word?) **outside.

He looked perfect.

He would be king someday, rich beyond his dreams with a pretty girl at his side. Tonight was only the beginning for the two, and the end of a life. Securing a wine bottle under his arm, he winked at the mirror before walking out of his rooms.

~RA~

Sophia had managed to get inside the dining room, though her seat was not the most comfortable. She was perched on the small window seal that overlooked the room at the height of seventy feet. Her bow was in her hand, an arrow hooked on the string loosely and the cowl of her cloak masking her face from view. Thankfully, the light was dim inside the dining room so she looked only to be part of a shadow. Her eyes scanned down as the guests filled in.

The faces were unfamiliar, except for four.

Halt and Will were among them along with the king and princess on the arm of a young man. Will frowned slightly at their affection but said nothing.

They had all taken their seats when the food was laid out.

~RA~

Henry stood before people had a chance to dig into their feast. Lightly tapping his wine glass, he caught the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Excuse my interruption but I would just like to present a few words." He looked to Cassandra, "As many of you know, I am about to wed to your lovely princess-"

At this, everyone clapped.

"But," He continued, "I would like to thank my host, Baron Arald, by presenting this offer of friendship."

He showed the room his wine, and everyone clapped again.

Henry walked over to the Baron and opened the bottle, "To you my frie-"

A gasp cut him off and a pain bloomed in his chest. He only had a second to utter a strangled cry as he looked down at the arrow in his chest and fell to the ground."

~RA~

As the man walked up to the Baron, he uncorked the bottle. Sophia's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

He never used a wine opener.

The bottle had already been open, he had not appeared with the king and princess, he was the assassin. The king-to-be, was a murder.

She knew why, she had realized it while watching his manner at the dinner. He slouched in his seat and interrupted the meal and had brought the wine at the dinner instead of giving it to the Baron after it. All signs of a peasant manner.

He needed the employer's money so he'd taken the job in hopes of gaining the riches he'd claimed to have.

Sophia released the arrow knowing that she had just gotten herself into deep, deep trouble.

**Thank you, everyone who has commented! **  
**Especially to: ****Calania **

**Halt: Do I have to say it?**

**Will: Shh! Do you want to go to Twilight? Bella tried to date me, Edward tried to bite me, and Jacob nearly mauled me!**  
**Halt: No...Well, how about you say it?**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Ranger's Apprentice!**

**John Flanagan: Of course you don't!**

**Me: OMG! Can I have an autograph? **

**John Flanagan: No, you kidnapped my characters!**

**Me: You don't need them, especially Will.**

**John Flanagan: Well...I guess not. **

**Me: That's right! I'll return them someday.**

**John Flanagan: Can I at least decide where to banish Will to?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Will: No, please don't! I thought you liked me!**

**John Flanagan: I killed your mother and father, then apprenticed you to a grumpy man. I do not like you!**

**Me: Send him to... (Whispers in ear)**

**John: Perfect! Bye bye! (Snaps finger and Will disappears to goodness-knows-where)**


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Halt saw it as the arrow flew.

It hissed in the air, spiraling towards the soon-to-be-king as he presented his gift to the baron. He knew the poor boy would die, and as his head looked to the arrow's owner, he saw who he'd been pursuing for the past few weeks.

A person clad in a cloak with a quiver strapped to their back, the bow in their hand, sat on the high window seal of the dinning room. **(A/N: I don't know what else to call it)** The cowl of their cloak masked their face so it was impossible to tell whether they were male or female.

The person locked eyes with Halt as he brought up his own bow, notching an arrow on it. He let it fly but before it could reach the killer, they'd escaped through the window.

Halt was about to run before he heard the scream.

Cassandra was laying over the tangled body of her lover. She scooped him in her arms, crying into his shirt that was stained with a mixture of blood and wine. His eyes stared off into some unknown world and his mouth was slightly open as if trying to speak in death.

The king kneeled by his daughter, his future successor only a water vision through his eyes. The baron had seen the guests out save for Halt, Will, the king, princess, and himself. He watched somberly in the corner.******  
**

After what seemed like ages, Duncan stood. His tear stained cheeks were red and his hands balled up into fists. Halt could hear him breathing, trying to control his temper. "Whoever did this," He said, "will pay. I'll send men all over the land and when I get my hands on the killer...I'll make Henry's death look merciful."

~RA~

Sophia watched the stars through the branches of the trees as she sat on one of the highest branches of an oak, the cool wind tugging at her hair and brushing against her cheek as if in sympathy. "I really messed up." She mumbled to herself. Closing her eyes, she leaned back.

_"Messing up means your death."_ Her father's words echoed through her head.

"Sorry, dad." She murmured, "I should've listened to you."

**RANGERS APPRENTICEN ****RANGERS APPRENTICE ****RANGERS APPRENTICE ****RANGERS APPRENTICE ****RANGERS APPRENTICE ****RANGERS APPRENTICE**

_I'll update again on: August 4th_

Me: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice.

Horace: I have come to rescue Will and Halt! (Draws out his sword and puffs out his chest.)

Will: Horace! Run for your life!

Halt: Yes! She'd evil, she'll kidnap you too!

Horace: Well I have my sword! (Points it at me.) Let my friends go!  
Me: You're in my domain now! (Turns his sword into a balloon animal.)

Horace: Oh, I...Didn't mean it?

Me: Will, you're going to be safe here for now, no banishments.

Will: Thank god.

Me: Yes, Horace you are going to be spending a little quality time with the nice people of the Strawberry shortcake fanfiction!

Horace: B-but they have a city made out of desserts! Desserts I can't EAT! And they sing songs about...Friendship. (Shudders)

Me: Yes, goodbye now! (Snaps fingers and he disappears) MUHAHAHA! Now then Halt, bake me cookies and Will clean my room! 


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Sophia's neck prickled as she felt someone watching her, the rank of rotten meat and ale wafted into her nose. The scream of metal scraping against its sheath filled the air, Sophia swung around, freeing her own blade as a sword connected to hers. A large, shadowy figure stood in front of her, grey shining eyes reflecting the moonlight. His head brushed against the thicker limbs of the forest trees and his shoulders were wider than Sophia.********

He wielded his sword with one hand, but his strength was that of two men. Sophia's blade was pushed back, the point of her attacker's sword slowly coming closer to her throat.

She cursed silently, her father had always said that her wandering mind would be the end of her. But she hadn't been ready for it. "W-Who are you?" She choked out, her arms aching.

The man grinned wolfishly, "Nobody important, but I do know who you are."

Sophia's heart sank. "Who?"

The man looked down at her, "The one who killed the King's future son-in-law." He pushed down more, his sword cutting slightly into Sophia's blade. "The one who needs to die."

Sophia looked up at him, and smiled slightly. "I don't know about that." Before he could react, she let go of her sword and jumped out of the way quickly. With nothing to support his massive bulk, the man stumbled. Taking advantage of this, The Shadow Girl unsheathed her knife and stabbed him in the soft spot between the back of his skull and neck. He gasped as he crumpled to the ground, dead.

A twig snapped in the distance and a voice called from the trees. "Buster? Did you get the little killer?"

A man stepped out of the brush, he was smaller than the other man, an axe strapped onto his back. His eyes widened as he saw his companion face down in the dirt, a knife embedded into his neck.

~RA~

"This is what was in Buster's neck?" Halt asked as he flipped the knife in his palm. The metal was black and a word in another language was carved into it.

Crowley nodded grimly. "He was a bounty hunter."

Halt looked up, an eyebrow raising. "So you think this person, whoever wielded the knife, could have been a fugitive?"

"Not just any fugitive."

"The assassin." Halt guessed, looking back at the knife, "what do the words say?"

Crowley took the weapon from him. "It's the language of the Native Arluens, they lived thousands of years ago. Not many know the language, and the word is beyond recognition with the blood in the way. It stained the blade, with this metal you have to clean it quickly or else it stains."

"Do you think Rodney would be able to decipher it, blood or no blood?"

"Worth a try." Crowley tossed him the knife and Halt caught it with ease.

"No, though it does seem oddly familiar..." Rodney frowned and studied it closer, taking a bit of his sleeve, he tried to scrape the blood away. "If it weren't for this blasted blood, I'd know."

~RA~

Sophia bit her lip as she looked up at the Baron, her heart beating inside her chest. Though she knew he couldn't recognize her without her cloak and weapons, she expected one of the guards by the door to arrest her. "Work, my lord, I am looking for work."

Arald smiled politely at the youth before him, "But you're so young...Sandra was it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Why do you need it?"

"I am in need of money until I can get back to my native country." She technically didn't lie, she told herself, she did need to get back to Skandia...Though it wasn't her native land.

"And what is your skills?"

"I can read and write." She said, hoping that would be enough.

The Baron nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I can get you some work...Though it might not pay much and your employer can be difficult."

"What is it?"

Master Chubb looked the girl up and down, tapping his ladle against his arm as he folded his arms over his chest. "She's a little on the small side, smaller than Halt!" He shook his head, "And quite skinny, what do you suppose I do with her?"

The Baron sighed, "She'll run errands for you and buy supplies."

Chubb nodded, "Fine, I'll take her."

**Sorry, I was going to write more...:( I'll update: Tomorrow.**

**Me: You know the drill! I don't own RA :( Though I put that on my christmas wish list every year. **

**Horace: Santa isn't real...**

**Me: Not listening! Not listening (plugs ears and runs around in circles.)**

**Horace: Jeez...**

**Me: You're going to Strawberry Shortcake Christmas Special! I hope the elves beat you up you meanie! (Snaps fingers)**

**Will: (Starts laughing) Stupid Horace.**

**Me: You're going with him!**

**Will: NOOOO!**

**Halt: Ha Ha! Stupid Will!**

**Me: Halt, I like you, but I have to send you somewhere. ( snaps fingers, they all disappear.) My poor Halt. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

******"Sandy? Sandy is that you?" A voice asked from over Sophia's shoulder as she stood in front of a flower stand. She jumped and spun around as she came face to face with the ranger's apprentice. (A/N: I had to do that) Will had appeared behind her while trying to collect flowers for Chubb, and now he raised an eyebrow at her surprise. "Did I startle you?"**

Sophia managed a smile, "Will...I didn't know you were there!"

Will beamed "Really? Because Halt has been teaching me about sneaking around and blending into the shadows! I couldn't startle him, though, but at least I got you. But I guess that's because you aren't a ranger, but still I am very happy! What are you doing?"

Sophia sighed, her smile faltering a fracture of a degree. "Nothing, I got a new job...I found deer a few days ago, but it seems the rest have run away." She nodded as if pleased with herself, "What are you doing...Well, besides for scaring girls."

Will blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, just you know, running out to get coffee for Halt. He couldn't live without the stuff! Either that or he'd kill everyone he knows for coffee...Either one is bad. I have started to like coffee too, I drink it every day. How about you? Drink coffee, or perhaps you are a tea person? My friend, Alice, she likes tea, she drinks it as much as Halt drinks coffee. Coffee is creamier than tea, though, and that's why I like it better. It smells good."

Sophia shrugged, "I love coffee, guess its something I picked up from my dad. He's always been fond of it..." She trailed off and bit her lip as she braced herself against the rush of sorrow that had found its way into her heart.

"Yeah, coffee is good. Halt drinks it a lot. What job do you have?" Will looked at the flowers, "Are you selling flowers?"

"No, I work for Chubb now. I am his slave girl basically, running around doing chores he doesn't want to do." Sophia shrugged again and looked back at the flowers, "Which one of these is Juniper?"

Will pointed to the purple ones and she picked them up, giving the flower woman a few silver coins. "Well, I guess I have to go. Bye, Will."

"Wait," Will grabbed onto her elbow and spun her around, "Can you get a break and come over to my cabin-Halt's cabin I mean-and have coffee with us. Since you love it?"

Sophia shook her head, "I'm just too busy right now, sorry."

Will looked upset as he let go of her elbow then perked up again, "But your staying in town for a while so maybe we could see eachother again. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Sophia nodded quickly, "Yes, I do. Don't worry about me, now I really have to go or I'll get hit on the head with that famous ladle of Chubb's." Without another glance at the young man, she hurried away to the kitchens in Redmount."

******~RA~**

"Juniper?"

"Check."

"Bread?"

"Check."********

Chubb nodded as he spilled a few silver, copper, and a couple golden coins into a pouch and handed it to the worn out Sophia. She had been running errands for him all day, sending messages to other people and grabbing supplies for a special dinner they were supposed to have.

"What is the special occasion?" Sophia asked as she collected her payment.

Chubb's face darkened and he grimaced at his shoes, "The funeral for Henry Manchester, the Princess's fiancee. Poor lad was murdered in cold blood by some shadowy figure. Halt thinks it might be the same shadowy person who he'd met in the forest. I don't see how he couldn't have detected them, he's known for his skill. He says that Abelard knew she was there, Abelard is his horse, but when he got there he saw no one. There was no footprints, which is odd."

****Chubb shrugged, "Come to the dinner tomorrow to help out and share your condolences. The king and princess will leave shortly after. Shame, to waste such a young life."

Sophia ignored the weight that plunged to her stomach and the rising panic. "Sure, I'd love to come."****

Me: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice and-

Crowley: Why wasn't I invited to the party! (Yells and walks through doors)

Horace: NO! CROWLEY RUN! (Runs to him and tries to open the doors but they're locked.)

Halt: (In a dark corner muttering) Barney is a man in a suite, not real, Barney is a man in a suite not real...

Will: (Cries) Why GirlNextDoor98! Why hurt us so!

Me: I'm sending you to Imagination Movers fanfiction with Crowley and Horace. (Snaps fingers.)

Halt: What about me?

Me: I'm taking you to the psychiatrist...(Pats Halt on the head) You need mental help. 


	11. AN and contest :

This is an author's note, sadly, but I felt as if I needed to write this. I need to have these things known to the general public:

1) This is just a little side story while working on my main chapter book; I'm not going to write Shakespeare, I am a fourteen year old girl in pink slippers coming up with a wacky story. So, 'Shadow The Ranger' I apologize, truly if my chapters aren't long enough. I apologize that, while writing I didn't notice I had mistakenly bolded my letters.

2) I enjoy your comments :) And love you all!

3) Firefly1939 You're awesome! So are; Tessi, blackdragon231, and Cassidy daughter of Hermes

4) I want everyone to pray for a young girl in my state tonight... Ashley Moore, a young teenager, is suffering from stage three brain cancer. Please, take a moment to hope for the best, to give your love to her. She truly is a great girl... :(

Also, people don't bash on me if you don't know my name! It seems a little stupid...So I want all of you to guess my name, the person who guesses it right will appear in one of my comment things at the end for the rest of the 'Shadow Girl' stories. I'm just curious if you'll figure it out :p.

Then, meanies, you will be able to send in negative comments because at least then you'd know my name. :)

**Halt: Don't! It's suicide! **

**Crowley: I have seen things (shivers) no man should ever have to see. Good people of this Earth, DO NOT WIN THIS CONTEST! **

**Will: (Starts to cry) But they'll do it anyways, Crowley! We can't stop them! **

**Horace: I'll prepare the funerals.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Jeeze, I'm not_ that_ evil! **

**Crowley: You send us to horrible places, make us do your chores and math homework...And you have even turned our own Author against us! You are beyond evil, you're mad!**

**Me: Yeah, I'm mad! Mad at you! I'll send you to the Justine Bieber fan-fictions for saying that! (Snaps fingers and he's gone) **

**Me: Anyone else have a promblem with me?**

**Everyone: No ma'am! **

**Me: (Sits in a black swivel chair, petting a cat evily and chuckling) Good...Very good.**

Here is a hint:

_My name starts with an L_  
_But not the normal way to spell_  
_It is cool _  
_No one else has this name at school!_

...I'm bad at rhyming but there you go!


	12. Chapter 12

The napkins for the dinner party were pink and dainty, frills around the edges and small roses sewed onto the corners. Sophia stared at this as she tried not to make contact at the king who stared at her from across the table. The king who'd announced he wanted her dead and the king whose life she practically ruined. It also didn't help that Will was chatting her ear off.

"So...Sandy, how are you?" Will tried for another conversation as he frowned and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
Sophia smiled weakly at him, catching Halt's eye as he scowled thoughtfully at her. "Good, how about you?"

Will perked up, "Great, even though I personally hate the beef they serve here. Its too dry you know, and the carrots are undercooked. The baron seems worried, Halt is watching to make sure the assassin doesn't try to kill again."

Sophia nodded, trying to keep the sly smile coming to her face as she said, "Well, I wouldn't be too worried about that. Maybe she-" Sophia caught herself quickly, trying to force herself not to look at Halt and hoped he didn't catch her slip, "o-or he, just wanted to kill Henry."

Halt squinted at her suspiciously. "And how do you know about this? Who are you, exactly Sandra."

Sophia shrugged, "Just a girl who doesn't want trouble, someone trying to make a living and to avoid problems. I am much like you, Halt, not wanting to draw attention to myself, stay low in the shadows."

Halt nodded, his mind wandering back to a few days ago.

_Rodney ran up to Halt, a look of utter seriousness on his face. He held the bloody dagger that was used to kill the bounty hunter. Once he had caught up to the ranger, he gripped his shoulder and steered him under the shade of a tree, away from wandering eyes._

_"I know why this seemed familiar." Rodney said, his face ashen as he looked at the dagger as if it were a ghost. "I managed to decipher the words, or word...It's of a language so old only a few know its words. But everyone knows this one...It means 'Shadow'."_

_Halt raised an eyebrow, "So our killer's a historian?"_

_"No, Halt only one person on this earth uses this word, she's a mystery to all. They say she comes when you least expect her to and sinks back into the gloom. They call her the 'Shadow Girl'."_

_Halt's eyes widened slightly, he was familiar to the name. After all, he was the ranger assigned to investigate the riots that had plagued Meric. But once he got there, everything seemed normal. Except for the fact that the baron had seemed shaken up. He'd stuttered every couple words and looked around the edges of the room where the shadows were the thickest as if worried someone would appear. He told Halt that someone had convinced him to lower taxes._

_"A young girl, no more than about twelve or eleven. She...Well, she was convincing."_

_Halt had never been able to get a description or name from anyone, until one boy came forward. He was one of the poor children, his shirt nearly falling off his skinny frame. His hair seemed to once be blonde but the grime had changed it into chestnut brown, despite his condition he grinned excitedly. "She had a cloak, black like she was a shadow. She had a sword, and two daggers. A bow and arrows were slung on her back. She came from the darkness then left when peace was back. I call her 'Shadow Girl.'"_

"Shadows, huh?" Halt asked as he looked at the girl. He remembered when she first came to him, she had weapons just as the boy'd described. Before, though, he'd never thought to check them.

Sophia's face paled slightly and she nodded. "Yes, shadows. But the question is, ranger, who are you? I think I can guess."

Halt raised and eyebrow, "Try me."

Sophia leaned forward, "You are a grim man, always never wanting anyone to get past your armor. You're scared that maybe, some people have though you'd never admit it, not even to yourself. You enjoy being in the shadows as much as I do, but unlike me the darkness that it brings is unsettling so you seek the comfort of others, your friends, students...You want to have a companion in the gloom, don't you, Halt?"

Halt snorted and rolled his eyes and Sophia shrugged. "Just a guess."

~RA~

"Do you want me to walk you home, Sandy?" Will asked as they left the dinner. Sophia waved him off and assured the young man that she could handle herself. Will look a little crestfallen but soon they parted ways.

The darkness was a comfort to the girl as she took a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. It were nights like these that she could feel at peace. The last time she was walking in this kind of weather was about four years ago, with her dad.

_"You have to keep your eyes peeled, one distraction can mean your death." Her dad said as he shifted the cloak on his shoulders. The molten green and brown color made him nearly invisible against the similar colored earth. His eyes reflected the moonlight and he patted his daughter on the head. _

_"But its such a beautiful night." Sophia protested as she looked up at her dad. "I want to relax." _

_Her dad frowned, "Someday you'll learn your lesson the hard way, and when that day comes I won't be there to help you."_

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping echoed through the forest. Stopping, Sophia reached for her dagger from her boot.

Eight burly forms came from the dusk riding horses, their long, greasy hair braided. Sophia frowned and waited for them to draw closer, putting her arms behind her back to conceal her weapon.

The man in front dismounted, his coak flapping in the breeze and cold blue eyes shining from under his cowl. "Are you Sophia?"

Sophia shook her head, trying to smile. "No sir, my name is Sandra. How may I help you?"

The man paused, his lips parting to show a mouthful of yellow teeth. "I know that voice...Though the last named you called me, well it wasn't as pleasant as 'sir.'"

Sophia frowned as the other men dismounted, taking off giant war axes from their backs. The leader threw back his cowl, showing his flaming red hair, deep set black eyes, and the jagged scar that ran down his crooked nose.

Sophia's eyes widened, "Geir? But you're dead!"

The former Skandian overlord chuckled as his men closed in on her. "I almost was, but the gods gave me a second chance to gain my revenge. For a year, I have been looking for you, I never caught your name or face until I found someone who knew everything about you. Who was also searching for you. I got him to confess your secrets, Sophia."

Sophia gripped the dagger tighter, "Who?"

Geir looked over her head at someone behind her. Curious, she couldn't help but look behind her. There was nothing but trees and darkness. Turning her attention back onto Geir, she saw his axe swinging to her head. She managed to duck and roll, the other men coming at her.  
She was badly outnumbered with nothing but a dagger and knew she couldn't make out of this fight alive. Dodging the next attempt to behead her, she stabbed one man in his chest, kicking his friend in his stomach.

Dislodging her weapon from his heart, Sophia jabbed her elbow into one of the Skandian's throat and finished off the one she kicked.  
A man appeared at her side, her axe grazing her on her shoulder. Blood seeped into her shirt, and she cursed the king for not allowing weapons at the dinner. Another man managed to slam his fist into her gut and she repaid him the favor by lodging the dagger into his shoulder.  
Black spots danced in her vision as she killed two others. Soon, it was just her, Geir, and one of his warriors. The others lay dead or injured and she wasn't far off. Her shirt was soaked in blood and the world toppled everywhere.  
Geir fainted to the right but she knew the trick and lunged for his heart. He dodged and backed her against a tree. He didn't attack her with the axe, though, but instead grabbed her wrist and yanked the dagger out of her hold.

The edge of his blade rested at her throat and her dagger laid off in the darkness. "The boy who told me your identity was someone you know well. His name's Aren."

Sophia gasped, "But that's impossible, they all died in that fire!"

"Well, I didn't." A boy said from the darkness, slinking out from the shadows, he leaned against a tree. His dark brown eyes stared at Sophia with anger. "You never should have left, sister, you never should have been there to help us!"

"I'm sorry, Aren, but that wasn't my fault. I didn't know..." She faltered as the darkness loomed in on her. "I-I didn't..."

Aren sighed impatiently, "She can't stay awake for long, Gier, tie her up."

Sophia tried to fight as the man lifted her off her feet and slung her across his shoulder but all energy seemed to have left her. The last thing she remembered was being draped over a horse's back before everything went black.****

Me: I don't own RA, only Sophia.  


**Halt: Here's the cookies you ordered, your highness (Gives the plate of cookies)  
**

**Me: What about the milk?!  
**

**Halt: I didn't know-  
**

**Crowley: You've doomed us all!  
**

**Me: Yep, he did, you, Will, and Horace can relax in the 'Twilight' fanfiction and Halt will clean my room. (Snaps fingers and everyone's gone.)  
**

**Me: I need help managing these people! I hope someone wins the contest. Here's another hint...(Pulls out a piece of paper) My name starts with an L and a Y. Also only one guess per person or else its cheating! But for those who didn't know and tried to guess...You have one last guess.  
**

**Halt: That sounds fair!  
**

**Me: I told you to clean my room!  
**

**Halt: (Runs to clean the room)**

Meanwhile in Twilight:

Jacob: I love you Bella!  


**Bella: Love you Jacob, Edward is dead to me!  
**

**Edward: Love you Bella!  
**

**Bella: Love you Edward, Jacob means nothing to me!  
**

**(Suddenly the three Arluens fall from the sky.)  
**

**Bella: I love him now (Grabs Will and tries to kiss him)  
**

**Will: No! Curse you Ly- (is silenced as Bella attempts to kiss him)  
**

**Jacob: (Pulls off shirt) Grr...I'm a wolf!**


	13. AN and contest hint

Okay, here is another hint to the contest...Are you ready? Are you sure? Positive? *Raises eyebrow* Okay here it is:

My name starts with Ly

it means Holy

and...By the way you can only guess one name. ONE. But for those who hadn't known that before I'm giving you one last chance. :) I hope you can figure it out!

**Halt: No! Don't figure it out! Just save us! **

***Suddenly three people show up***

**Will: Oh, my god...Bella is WAY to desperate!**

**Horace: I-I think I may have been blinded by Jacob's six pack! Crowley...Is that you? *Slaps Crowley in the face***

**Crowley: Ouch! Yes, it is and by the way Edward tried to take a bite out of my neck!**

**Me: Oh, you big babies! GET BACK TO WORK! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Will," Halt leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were dark and he stared down slightly at his boots.  
Will stopped and frowned at his mentor, "Yes?"

"Do you know much about Sandra?" Halt asked as he met Will's eyes, "Has she told you much about herself?"  
Will thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "No...Actually she always switched the subject when I asked about her, even the most simple question made her nearly have a heart-attack."

Halt nodded thoughtfully at this, "She appeared back in town a day after the assassination...Will, did you see two daggers in her boots? When you ran into her looking at the flowers?"

Will shook his head, "I wasn't looking at her boots."

Halt raised an eyebrow and Will blushed, "Don't be like that Halt! Unlike you I don't make sure people aren't carrying weapons on their persons!" He spluttered angrily.

Halt sighed, "You should."

"Anyways, why are you even asking! I mean it isn't-" Will stopped himself, his eyes widening, "Wait...No, you don't think-"

"That you have a crush on a murderer? No, I don't think you do, I know you do." Halt said, his eyes flashing angrily, "Damnit! I swear, when I get my hands on her I am going to strangle her!"

~RA~

Sophia's eyes fluttered open, her shoulder throbbed painfully. She groaned and sat up, something jingling as she did so. Her wrists were shackled to a wall, only giving her enough arm room to move around. A rough bandage had been tied around her wound, stopping the bleeding.

When her vision cleared, she sat in a dark, damp room. Straw lay around the floor, and the only light came from a flickering lantern that hung on the roof. Her head pounded and her hands shook badly, looking around, she found a canteen of water.

She sniffed it, then decided that it wasn't poisoned. If they'd wanted her dead right away, they would've left her to bleed to death. She downed the contents and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Suddenly, the door swung open and two men were shoved in.

~RA~

"Chubb, do you know where Sandra is?" Halt asked as he and Will stepped inside the baker's shop. Chubb was kneading dough, flour coating his hair and chin. Three apprentices were still in the shop, one of them was staring at Halt with wide eyes as they absentmindedly stirred batter.

Chubb looked up with a frown, "No, why? I thought she was going back to her home?"

"Where is her home?" Halt asked, his eyes reflecting the light from the lantern above his head.

Chubb shrugged as he looked back down at his dough, "I never asked her, did she tell you, Will?"

The boy looked away but didn't answer, the cowl of his cloak masking the hurt expression he wore. He'd insisted on coming with Halt, hoping that he could prove that Sandra was innocent, but the evidence piled against her was overwhelming.

Halt shot him a sympathetic gaze before turning back to Chubb, "No, she didn't. Do you know what direction she went?"  
Chubb nodded, "Yes, she went North...But there is nothing North besides the forest."

Halt muttered a curse under his breath before spinning on his heels and leaving. He needed to find her before she escaped for a third time.

Will was silent as he and Halt rode into the forest. He hoped that Sandra was innocent, he really hoped so.

Suddenly, Halt stopped and dismounted his horse, lifting his lantern as he stared down at the footprint. Standing, he followed the trail, fresher prints of horses following. He had told Abelard and Tug to stay back so it couldn't be theirs. The footprints ended, she had turned around when the riders dismounted, from the size of the prints they had to be men. There were signs of a struggle, blood on the ground that was either the men's or Sandra's.

He frowned as he saw they had walked back to the horses and rode off, except for one of them. The man who had stayed behind was smaller,the lines on the ground showed that he'd dragged the killed to hide them.

"Will, stay here...I don't think this will be pretty." Halt warned as he followed the prints. They lead a ways off until he found it; a hole had been made and filled again, enough to fill the bodies in.

"Help!" Will's shouts echoed from behind. Turning, Halt saw his apprentice and another fighting.

Halt ran, but when he got there, the man held Will's knife to his throat, his eyes held a wild gleam in them. "Drop the weapons, Ranger or the boy gets it!"

~RA~

"Halt, Will?" The ranger and his apprentice looked worse for wear, Will's right eye was black and swollen. Halt looked like he'd been punched in the face, a knife slash running across his cheek.

When Halt saw her, his eyes flashed with anger, "Hello, Sandra, or should I call you 'Shadow Girl'?"  
**  
_This is the last hint to the name contest:_**

_ It starts with Ly_  


**_Means 'Holy' _  
**

**_and ends with an H! _  
**

**_Remember ONE GUESS ONLY! _  
**

**_If you guess it right but have three other guesses, I'm sorry but that won't count. Again, if you didn't know that until now you get another _**

**_try. Whoever wins will get to be part of my evil plot to keep the RA characters locked inside a dark room._**

Me: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice...So please, John Flanagan do not sue me!  


**Halt: Why do you do this to us!  
**

**Will: At least she likes you, you've only been transported once!  
**

***Suddenly a boy runs into the room wielding a sword*  
**

**Corwley: Gillian! What are you doing here!  
**

**Will: Don't pull a horace Gil and get captured!  
**

**Horace: I am offended!  
**

**Me: Welcome *Appears behind Gillian holding a cat and petting it evilly* We've been expecting you***


	15. END OF CONTEST!

CONGRATULATIONS! black angel's wing has won the contest! She will appear in the comment things at the end of my 'Shadow Girl' story(s)! You were correct, my name is Lyzabeth! :)

black angel's wing: You can write ideas for comment things, things you want to say, blah blah blah.

Also, black angel's wing, It was about 12:00 when I finished my latest chapter and was half-asleep so sorry for the choppiness, what happened was that Halt, Will, and Sophia are captured by Geir. Thanks for liking my story.

**Gillian: Where am I? Who are you? Where is my sword!**

**Me: *Laughs evily* It has dissapeared, and you are trapped my dear Gillan!**

**Crowley: And someone has won the contest! She's going to help Lyzabeth kill us!**

**Me: No, no, I'm not going to kill you...I shall keep you here forever! **

***Suddenly someone appears***

**Me: black angel's wing! You have arrived! *Laughs like a mad woman***


End file.
